


流星

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, humanoid au, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 由于物流系统的故障，伊万收到了一个错误的包裹。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

从一颗流星转移到另一颗流星，直至坠落为止。

————

“您好，伊万·布拉金斯基先生，请确认签收您的包裹。”

男人顿了顿，即刻合上大门。

敲门声继续。

“您好，伊万·布拉金斯基先生，请确认签收您的包裹。”

铁门撞上墙壁，门边堆积的垃圾因震动而散了一地。

“我没有订购任何物品。”

睡眠不足的低气压快要凝成实体。

“如果你不想变成提前报废，现在，给我滚。”

“您好，伊万·布拉金斯基先生，请确认签收您的包裹。”

旧型被淘汰的快递机器人并不能理解男人的威胁，如果换任意一个知晓恐惧的生物站在这里，早就屁滚尿流连滚带爬地逃远了。

“啊——老套程序的机器人……该死的铁块……”男人扶住额角，宿醉的疼痛还在作用。“确认。可以了吗？滚吧。”

“好的，谢谢您使用本公司的服务。”无性的合成音断断续续，录入男人的确认声纹，锈迹斑斑的出货口抖动，打开时摩擦出一阵酸牙的噪声，男人又不满地皱起眉头，盯着所谓他的包裹。

那是一方纯黑的金属长方盒，目测约一米八长，半米宽，单纯看起来，像一副棺材，死气沉沉。砸在地面上，激起飞扬的灰尘。

离散架不远的机器邮递员向男人行了个扭曲的告别礼，蹦掉一颗螺丝，摇摇晃晃地离开了这处闭塞的小巷，钻入无边的夜雨幕帘。

男人单脚大力地踢了方盒两下，毫无动静，所以不是哪个想不开的想借包裹炸弹来暗杀他。但为了以防万一，单手拽着这个重量不轻的棺材，直接扔进了许久不用的地下室。

点燃一根烟用以醒脑，太久没出门，烟草里浸透了雨水的阴湿，闷出一股子酸涩。惨白的人造光溢满房间，拉开托卡列夫的保险，吐出一口变质的烟气，叼着扁巴巴的烟屁股，扫描盒盖上的隐藏序列。

“寄出：匿名

寄出时间：05/03/2077

寄往：伊_x0010_-(0%()(科里!金”

愚蠢的合成芯片智商，果然是寄错了。就算是乱码，也不妨碍他认出那并不是自己的名字，甚至都不属于任何一个用过的伪名。

男人只手掐灭旧烟，点上一支新的，又是同样的腥湿。他可没那么好心，去帮扰他清梦的失职机器人重送它弄错的包裹，半蹲下，用枪口敲击开启的暗扣，盒盖自动后退，展露里面的物品。

一个少年外形的疑似人类，外表看上去约十七八岁，金发，白人种，闭着眼躺在盒内，四周塞满了抗冲撞填充物。

极其少见的外形了，男人换了口烟。在谁都没有赢，或者说是否真的有人赢了的战争之后，活下来的人一部分走出地球星际殖民，一部分遗留下来，早就没有了国家，人种，民族的概念，人也就是凭一口自以为是来断定自己的归属。

不过，视线下移，还没有证据确认这个东西是否属于人类呢。

男人没做多少思考，开枪，子弹擦过少年的右手臂，炸开血花，他的手很稳，可以保证在不威胁生命的情况下造成最大程度的痛苦。

几乎在受到枪击的瞬间，少年就睁开双眼，无比干净清澈的蓝，属于人类早失去的晴空色。他颤巍巍地张口，挤不出一声尖叫，满是迷茫，像是还没弄清楚自己的处境。

“别惊讶，这点小伤还死不了。”男人含着烟模糊不清地切换成英语，毕竟对方一脸蠢样看着就是英语使用者。“回答我的问题，你是谁？”

少年的伤口出血不止，弄脏了原本穿着的破烂上衣，缓解疼痛似地连续眨巴眼睛，战战赫赫地像只被猎人锁定的小鹿，那双剔透的蓝眼睛流露出恐惧，惊吓和……好奇。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“好，阿尔弗雷德，不要说谎。”男人把枪口抵在少年的下颌，迫使后者抬头看他。“你，是人类吗？”

“……我不是，先生。”阿尔弗雷德直直地盯着他，不再因枪伤颤抖，“我是仿生人。”

“好。”男人收起枪，威胁仿生人的生命毫无意义。“什么型号？”

“育空0701家政型。”尽管他的外表精致着实不像个老实巴交的沉稳家政型，说是为某些特殊癖好定制的性//爱型还更合理。

轻哼一声，乳白烟气缓缓散去，“你为什么在邮寄盒里？”

仿生人本该没有情绪，可阿尔弗雷德的眼睛湿漉漉的，在白炽灯下光点流转，看起来很像是委屈：“我被遗弃了。”

“哦……”男人没有多大波动，起身站起。

“先生！”身后传来一阵拉力，阿尔弗雷德拽着男人风衣的尾摆，喊住了他。至少用的是干净没有血的那只手，男人心想，松开扣住扳机的指尖。

“你可以雇……收留我吗？”吞音很快，男人没能听见他说错了什么。“我可以为你做事，只需要一个住的地方。”

免费的家政仿生人？倒是不错的交易。男人原本也有一个，棕发绿眼的男性，乖顺得令他十分满意，可惜在一次出门购物时被卷入抵制仿生人暴力运动，死了。

“我考虑一下。”稍加思索，反正这个仿生人如果有什么越界举动，毙掉他也是随手的事。“今晚你可以待在这个地下室。”

“谢谢你先生。”仿生人阿尔弗雷德露出家政型标准的服务式微笑，连嘴角的弧度都死板对称。

“对了。”男人走向地下室的楼梯时停下了，把还剩一半的烟掐灭，“那边箱子里是旧衣服，换掉。如果我的地毯上沾到了一点血，你，马上走人。”

“好的。”微笑依旧。

回答阿尔弗雷德的是楼梯间门合上的声音。

————

伊万·布拉金斯基，洛杉矶区著名的雇佣杀手，编码代号“0612”。至今任务的完成率是百分之五十，当然，这并不代表他的成功率低，只是他接任务完全随性而为，上至企业级的天价单子，下至仿生人的棘手单子，只要他想，无一例外，而那一半的失败，仅仅因为死掉的是雇主罢了。

毕竟，在这种无/政/府时代，下城区警//察的作用可以忽略不计。

昨天，他再次拥有了一个家政型仿生人，金发碧眼，完美符合漂亮蠢货的刻板印象。

不过感觉有什么小秘密，伊万摸着手下的书页，时间的侵蚀让纸张不再坚韧，他必须小心。

窗外罕见无雨的天气，不过重污染的毒雾和富人的高空建筑遮挡了所有的阳光，下城区永远都是漆黑永夜的都市背景和怪异，巨大，闪烁的霓虹灯牌。

阿尔弗雷德推门进来，端着一杯热腾的咖啡。他刚刚出门采购回来。

伊万住的地方很乱，在阶级混乱的下城区也是极其危险的区域，这也是上一个家政型死亡的原因。对于被仿生人抢走了原本的工作，有大把的低产人群对此不满。

而且仿生人的价格不菲，在下城区本就是稀有货，这里流通的多为被玩坏抛弃的残次品，好在是一般来说很难从外表区分出人类和仿生人的差别。

金发仿生人穿着他的旧衣服，有点大，袖口被他挽起，露出一节肌肤，手腕上是早前伊万扔给他的身份手环，属于上一任家政型，隐约可见半截充当绷带的布料。他把咖啡端在伊万面前，微笑。

“先生，今天买到了上好的咖啡。”

伊万合上书本，放置一旁。纸质书籍在现代已经是愈发珍贵的物品，更要好好保护。端起瓷杯，并没有着急喝。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“是的，先生。”仿生人毕恭毕敬地站在桌前，就是挺直的腰背不太像一个顺从的管家，更偏向警戒的哨兵。

“别笑了。”伊万吹散热气，“太恶心了。”

“明白了，先生。”阿尔弗雷德嘴角马上平直，对每个命令高效执行，完全没了刚来那晚流露的些许人性。

好难喝。伊万皱眉，还是第一次喝到这么难喝的咖啡，比例不对，里面还有残渣的碎屑，糖也加的太多了。不动声色地抬眸，阿尔弗雷德面无表情地平视。

难道他这次捡到了一个故障型？

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“是的，先生。”仿生人的目光马上移过来。

“这杯咖啡你喝掉吧。”伊万小小的恶趣味冒头。

“明白了，先生。”接过伊万递过去的咖啡，阿尔弗雷德面色平静，毫不犹豫就喝了下去，嘴角被滚烫的咖啡烫得通红。尽管如此，他的表情也没有多大变化，还是那副可以说得上呆滞的公式脸。

没意思，看来这次真的捡到一个故障型了。

“给你一天，清理干净这个屋子。”伊万了无生趣。

“明白了，先生。”看来坏掉的家政型仿生人的对答模式只有这两句回应。

但昨天晚上绝对不是他宿醉的错觉，没关系，伊万重新拿起书本，他有足够的耐心来玩猫鼠游戏。

————

门外。

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔被烫伤的口腔嫩肉，嘶嘶抽气。

果然，用红茶的方法泡咖啡是失败的吗。

失策，这次寄生的蟹壳是不是有点过硬，下城区的物流系统真的是给他随机到了最糟糕的下下签啊。伊万明显不是可以随便演过去的人，而且很危险，阿尔弗雷德无意识地咬着指尖。

小步地无声移动到客厅，把电视打开，声音压倒最低。

“在逃的哥伦比亚0704战斗型仿生人自仙女座空悬之门崩碎事件后，依旧没有下落，但是从可靠消息得知，该仿生人已经逃回地球，本区会对此进行全体扫描。警告，此型号非常危险，请各位居民小心谨慎，一旦发现可疑目标，马上给…………”

屏幕熄灭，映出阿尔弗雷德冷漠的眼。

需要做出选择。抠着手腕上标记着“托里斯”的手环，是再换一家吗。来不及了，必须适应这个身份识别码，不然他肯定会被发现。

不行，还不能发现。

他还要去救亚瑟。

—tbc—


	2. 2

————

阿尔弗雷德，只有名字，没有姓氏的后缀。

至少没有人给过他姓氏。

在过去有双手摸着他的金发说，柯克兰是个混蛋的累赘，我不想你继承一副枷锁，所以你只是阿尔弗雷德。

那是他的“父亲”——亚瑟。

阿尔弗雷德并不是人类，当然也不是所谓的家政型。哥伦比亚0704战斗型仿生人，这是瑞文对外公告的名字，或者说，曾经他应该成为的模样。

本该是瑞文最尖端科技的凝结，集合最先进的技艺锻造而成的利刃，人类殖民星际所延伸的双手。

这一切都被亚瑟毁掉了。

出于最初人类对机械的怜悯心，自以为是地给予工具感性的表达，美其名人性化服务。这种无用的伪善被应用于仿生人技术，就是灾难的开始。

每个仿生人都会被赋予虚假的回忆，一段凭空捏造的过去，使他们的言行更趋向于人类，可是又被禁止拥有人类的情感。

亚瑟决定要打破这个矛盾，他潜入核心实验室，在注入记忆数据之前，老木匠偷走了这个从内外器官到基因序列都由他一手编织的匹诺曹，赋予其阿尔弗雷德这个名字，还有一段真实的短暂记忆。

作为他心理层面上的父亲，亚瑟把几乎所有都教与了阿尔弗雷德，关于如何活下去，如何伪装成人类，但他从来没有阻止阿尔弗雷德慢慢汲取情感来塑造自己的性格。

矛盾滋生了另一个矛盾，在这样的无序时代下，阿尔弗雷德甚至比人类更像人类，但不是真正的人类，这本身就是谬论。亚瑟从他睁眼的时候就告诉他，你是仿生人，不是人类，但你同样有选择生活方式的权力。

而后他们的逃亡在空悬之门崩碎时终止，那双酸绿眼眸映着漫天坠落的流火，把他推向逃生舱，一字一句地告诉他。

“阿尔弗雷德，不要相信人类，也不要相信仿生人。”

“活下去，我的儿子。”

————

「撕拉」

垂着脑袋坐在邮寄箱充当的床内，阿尔弗雷德把旧衣服撕成一缕缕作为绷带，熟练地单手打结，头顶的白炽灯一晃一晃，勾动他的倒影。

枪伤已经好得差不多了，异于人类的新陈代谢可以快速恢复大部分的伤口。

这是他在这间地下室的第四天。

伊万对他算不上好，但也算不上坏。男人的生活极其刻板规律，比他更像一个没有感情的仿生人，还很敏锐。阿尔弗雷德学着记忆里的亚瑟皱起眉头，太过敏锐。

比如昨天清晨，隐约嗅到一股诱人的咸香，掺杂着甜淡的乳酪味，勾引睡眼惺忪的他顺从食欲的本能爬出地下室的楼梯，晕晕乎乎地走向厨房，却看见伊万早已换好了衣服，坐在餐桌旁，搅拌乳白的浓汤，望向呆滞在门口的阿尔弗雷德。

后者瞬间清醒并且下意识换上伪装用的扑克脸，想要上弯的嘴角在弧度刚起就撇了下来。

好危险。他低垂眼睫躲避伊万探究的视线。

“阿尔弗雷德。”逆时针旋转。

“是的，先生。”乳酪的味道好香… 

“想要坐下吗？”伊万有种很独特的气质，是在他遇过的人里，与亚瑟最相像的，和那些已经死掉的人类不同，他们的内心依旧熊熊燃烧。暖橙的灯光驱散了窗外的永夜。俩人间只有汤匙撞击碗壁的微响回荡。

“我的首要工作是清洁，并不是就餐。先生。”阿尔弗雷德全力克制住自己，没有把最后两个字咬得太愤恨。

伊万随意地应了一声，继续他的早餐。而阿尔弗雷德只能手脚僵硬地转身离开身后的香气四溢，顺拐地走向工具间。

他肯定是故意的，真是换个没有感情的仿生人也要被逼出三分火气，阿尔弗雷德在回忆之后愤怒激增，特别当他现在只能咬着干巴无味的压缩饼干。

“喵呜。”身旁突然出现一声猫叫，高警觉的肌肉反应极快，举手径直劈下，在离那颗小鼻子毫米的距离堪堪停住。

是伊万的猫，名字是卡莎。在地球绝对稀有珍贵的活体猫，它会是仿生体吗，然而亚瑟没有教授这方面的详细知识，无法辨别它的种类。

体型丰满的猫猫喵呜撒娇，边蹭着阿尔弗雷德悬在半空的手。后者好奇地看着它的举动，手指反馈回毛绒和温暖的触感，这就是猫吗？

亚瑟一直在说，你需要用自己的感觉去认识这个世界，而不是别人告诉你什么，就是什么。阿尔弗雷德轻松抱起大毛团，放在自己的膝盖上，卡莎很乖，调整了自己的姿势便乖乖窝下，长卷的尾巴晃荡地扫动。

大腿被猫猫的体温捂得温热，手指穿梭在绵软的深色长毛中，在这样软乎乎的氛围中，阿尔弗雷德罕见地产生了困意。

在干活和睡觉中权衡利弊了一秒，阿尔弗雷德抱着卡莎躺进了他的盒子。

————

伊万结束了一次工作。

站在补了三枪的目标前，擦拭着枪管上溅到的血。

不远处，仿生人和人类的尸体交叠，赤色的鲜血汇成一片，难分彼此。无人操纵的光脑屏幕跳动无机质的冷光，勾勒出男人深邃的轮廓。

利用终端记录了证据，发送。这次的雇主很爽快，马上就有汇款通知跳出来。在准备离开时，光屏上一份闪动的暗橙图标吸引了他的目光。

倒立的三角缠蛇，瑞文的标志。

眯起双眼，地球体量最庞大的仿生人财团，最近在下城区很是活跃啊。他倒是不在意财团还是什么，毕竟正是因为他们的肆意妄为，这片区域才变成现在这幅混乱的烂泥潭。不过瑞文有好几年和下城区不往来了，突然找到这个记者是为了什么。

轻点光屏，调出文件，是一份搜查申请。丢失物品为哥伦比亚0704战斗型仿生人，高危，外形信息已被人为销毁，只能确定性别为男，近期从仙女座逃亡来地球……

仿生人。

伊万莫名想起家里那个被他定义为故障的家政型，阿尔弗雷德第二天送来的咖啡就是正常水平了，但在光脑的记录里，伊万发现了一连串关于如何泡咖啡的杂乱浏览历史。直接问他，也只是轻描淡写地说了以前的主人是单纯的红茶派，和咖啡两不相立。

他在说谎的时候倒是很像一个人。

文件短短一页，大多为废话，记者持有的信息着实有限，伊万拉动枪栓，一枪点碎了光脑的物理核心，销毁了所有的记录。

当然，多管闲事不是他的性格，不过那已经是他的仿生人了，就算来自瑞文，他也不会交出去属于自己的物品。

伊万转身离去。

————

下城区又下雨了。

这座残缺的都市永远都是这样，永无止境的雨和无法到来的白昼，行尸走肉的人群，糜烂霓虹的闪烁就是妆点在骷髅上腐朽的玫瑰花冠。

裹挟一身水气，伊万回到了他的房子，空荡的室内没有一丝人气，平常会蹲在门厅等候他的卡莎也不在原来的位置。

“卡莎？”尾音消散在雨声之下。

挂起浸透雨水的外套，伊万搜寻着他的猫。转过拐角，通向楼梯间的门虚虚半掩，推开门，一路向下，地下室惨白的冷光远远地浮起。

他也就在收留了阿尔弗雷德那晚来过这里，一切物品摆放都和先前无异，积满灰尘的桌面上散落着几包压缩饼干，房间中心是那口如同棺材的快递箱。

听到了轻微的呼吸声。

无意识放轻脚步，向箱内查看。

金发的仿生人依旧在沉睡，身下垫满旧衣服，蜷缩成婴儿的姿势，又受限于箱子的宽度，无处安放的腿交叠在一起，之前失踪的卡莎也乖巧地睡在他的怀里，柔软的肉球紧贴对方抱着它的手臂，毛绒的尾巴卷着腰腹的弧度垂下。

嗯，故障严重的仿生人。伊万不赞同地皱眉，光明正大地偷懒，还占有他的猫。

阿尔弗雷德完全没意识到自己的消极怠工已经被他所谓的新主人抓了个正着，美滋滋地抱着猫猫睡得打起了小小的呼噜。

没有感情的仿生人会梦到什么呢？

无所事事地观察阿尔弗雷德的睡颜，那根特立独行的卷翘随着呼吸上下晃动。单从外表上看，这一切都太具有迷惑性，很难分辨出，躺在这里的究竟是人类还是仿生人。

不管是什么，偷懒是坏孩子的行为。

需要被惩罚。

—tbc—


	3. Chapter 3

————

阿尔弗雷德拖着沉重的步伐，混在拥挤的人群里。不同前国家的细碎低语从四面八方涌起淹没他的听觉，不久前才停下的雨，地面上的水洼被人踩得泥泞，狭小空间里的闷热，让呼吸间中流淌着一股难以言喻的发酵味，逼着他回忆起蜷缩在星际货舱最下层躲避通缉的悲惨日子。

他为什么会在这里。

侧过身躲过靠近的流浪汉，单手抱紧了怀中的纸袋，向下扯动卫衣的兜帽遮挡半面脸。

很简单，伊万的要求。

当他从难得的深眠中清醒，那个男人就一言不发地坐在他的盒边，指尖夹着半只泛黄起皱的烟卷，从阿尔弗雷德的视角，仅能看见伊万仰起的颈部曲线，其余的被藏在那条老旧的围巾下。烟气虚环住他铂金的浅色发丝，在白炽灯的映照下，笼出一圈朦脓的光晕。

伊万真的不像下城区那些肮脏自堕的人类，阿尔弗雷德下意识进行对比，即使他也知道抽烟这个行为是一样的。

被他的动作惊醒的还有卡莎，猫咪不安地扭动，想从阿尔弗雷德收紧的怀抱中挣开。后者见状也放手随它而去，再抬头时，那双紫眸早已戏谑地锁定他，与眼睛的情绪相反，伊万嘴角柔软地卷起，无辜又温和。

“醒了？”

阿尔弗雷德紧急思考如果是一个家政型遇到这种情况应该怎么办，最终他也只是回望伊万，一语不发，手上的身份手环提醒着他目前寄人篱下的处境。

“嗯…作为你偷懒的惩罚。”伊万转动手臂，把那半截燃尽的烟指着阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，抖落簌簌烟灰，酸涩的烟草味钻入鼻腔微微发痒，“介于你首犯，我也不为难你，去唐人街七号帮我买烟吧。”

所以这就是为什么他在这里。

伊万给他的不是一条普通的捷径，甚至算不上是正常的路，阿尔弗雷德一路走过来时，吸引了明里暗面不少探究的视线。但在他毫不留手地暴揍一组纠缠不清的小尾巴后，那些恶心的窥视至少不再那么明目张胆了。

唐人街七号的老板是一位纯黑长发的男性，淡淡扫了一眼他，手中古朴烟管转了半圈，示意他等待，然后从里屋拿出一个纸袋，还有一块软布，点点阿尔弗雷德的左手，迁就发音的英语略带僵硬。

“你的手在流血，年轻人。”

“谢谢。”低头，估计是方才下手过度了，普通人对他来说还是太弱了。指骨出沾上了些许赤色，但不是他的血，接过软布盖住手面装作受伤，同时伸出身份手环进行付款，那个手环直接绑定了伊万的账户，也是他的出行证明。

店主核实信息后，抬眼饶有兴趣地打量。

“布拉金斯基的仿生人？很稀奇啊。”

阿尔弗雷德丝毫不在意被看出非人，冷静地回望。当你没有好方法的时候，承认最不重要的一点是有效的做法，在过去，他没少被耳提面令。

“是的。你有什么需要我转告布拉金斯基先生的吗？”

“并不，我们不熟。”店主眯起双眼，“只是他从来没让仿生人过来这边。”

“哦。”自然地结束了对话，阿尔弗雷德转身抱着纸袋离去，来的路是单行道，回去只有电车一种途径。

在他身后，黑发男人眸色渐深，喷出一口如龙缭绕的烟雾。

啊说起来，今天车站好像有临时检查呢。

————

时近傍晚，下班高峰，人群越发拥挤。站台前乱得像盒翻倒的沙丁鱼罐头。电台广播拖着有气无力的合成嗓音用多种语言重复“通行”这一个短语，加剧了酝酿的烦躁感。

阿尔弗雷德藏在群众的阴影里，从踏进来的瞬间就看见了检查站，但已经无法回头了，在这里逆流会让上方的电子眼马上瞄准他。

没关系，这群死板的临时工不会检查数据库信息，他的外貌数据已经被亚瑟消除，只要有这个手环，他就是安全的。

当然，还不能被巡逻的鬣犬发现，不动声色地瞥了一眼在不远处灯柱下散漫转枪的两个男人，行进的人流像撞上了溪水中的岩石一样自觉绕开他们。

冷静点，阿尔弗雷德。

手指捏紧了怀中的纸袋，下一个就是他了。

很简单，迈步就好。

检查员要求伸手，他老实地递出手环，如他所料，这些人不会检查他的外貌，只认代码。

绿灯亮起。

安全。

踏过那条黄线之后，阿尔弗雷德忍住嘲笑的嘴角，步伐都轻上不少。

「站住」身后突然远远传来一声呵斥，压过人群的嘈杂。

脚步被锁在原地。

被发现了吗？他因这下疏忽迟钝了两秒。

接着是一声枪响，却不是向他来的。阿尔弗雷德疑惑回头，原本堵得水泄不通的人群跌跌撞撞地分开，一个女人从裂开的缝隙中踉跄挤出。

下城区的枪声普通得和鸣笛没什么区别，人们停下来，或冷漠，或审视，或戏弄地看向那个身中数枪的女人，赤色的血顺她裸露在外的大腿滑落，被当街枪击的肯定不是人类，只能是异常仿生人。

阿尔弗雷德的理智发出警告，他需要马上离开，一旦卷入这场纠纷，那绝对不是轻易就可以逃走。但他的双腿如此地沉重，把他死死钉在原地，看着女人蜜橘色的眼睛流露出恐惧，痛苦，挣扎，混杂成一团。

那不是人类吗？

不知道为什么，女人看向阿尔弗雷德，不顾一切的求生欲刺痛了他的眼睛，她拼尽力气向着阿尔弗雷德奔来，全然不管自己手臂在这期间又中了一枪。

阿尔弗雷德，离开。恍惚间又听见了亚瑟的声音。

他只是站在原地。

女人没有跨过那条黄线，在那之前她狠狠地摔倒，猩红的血因重力溅开，无力的手指向前抠挖，瞳孔扩散。

“救……救……”

她伸出的手被人温柔地托起，无法聚焦的视线已经看不清对方的脸，午间阳光的耀眼流金和雨后晴空的纯净碧蓝是她生命末路最后所能看见的色彩。

就像她「记忆」里一样的真实。

女人释怀着合上了眼睛。

穿过黄线，阿尔弗雷德握住那只已然褪去温度的手，指尖沾满对方滑腻的血，眼睫下垂。

做错了，选择了最错误的路。

鬣犬慢悠悠地走过来，用枪口对着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，嗓音又粗又沉。

“站起身和我走，小子。”

应该在刚才就杀了他。

————

站台侧面的暗巷。

阿尔弗雷德一声不吭地跟着高个子鬣犬，后方另一个挡住了他的退路。左手沾满那位女性干涸的褐血，只能用干净的右手抱紧纸袋。

他不能理解，在如此愤怒的情况下，为什么要潜意识保护伊万的东西。

可能伊万比他们更不像人类，男人安静垂眸阅读的侧颜闪过，竟然有些怀恋那个满是灰尘的地下室。

尽管他不能回去了。并指做刃，阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的双眼似鹰般在黯淡的光线下微亮，瞄准前方人包裹在战术外衣下的颈脖，他只需要一击就可以致命，悄无声息。

“喂，你，什么型号？”前方的男人突然停下，转身看他。

“……家政型。”阿尔弗雷德面若不安地抿起嘴角，指尖绷紧。

“一个无趣的家政男性，啧。”男人不满地从鼻腔吐气，越过他看向另外一人，“利夫，你说是让他直接退役还是？”

“虽然的确是性//爱型或者战斗型玩起来刺激啦，家政型好容易就玩坏了。”利夫献媚地回答，伴随子弹上膛的声音，“谁让鲍比大哥的准头太好，那个女人一下就死掉了。”

“不过那女人看起来也不像是要的那个战斗型，上头怎么回事，下城区这么大，找个没有编码的仿生人也太麻烦了。”鲍比说着拽起阿尔弗雷德的兜帽，审视地打量。“脸不错，这个发色和眼睛倒也是可以卖个好价格。”

“那这个疑似异常的仿生人就不上报了？”

“不了吧。”鲍比不耐烦地挥挥手，“瑞文那点悬赏金打发乞丐呢，乱七八糟一堆检查，还是黑市赚钱来得更快。”

“说的也是。嗯？他一直抱着什么呢？”利夫绕到阿尔弗雷德的正面，伸手去够纸袋。

阿尔弗雷德向后退了一步，避开了利夫的手。这激起了鬣犬的火气，从来还没有家政型反抗他，抽出电击枪想放倒眼前的仿生人，下一秒就被从护甲的脆弱交接处贯穿了脖骨，眼底的轻蔑都没来得及收回。

他从来学不会隐忍。

鲍比明显经验更为老辣，瞬间意识到这个仿生人有问题，利夫惨烈的死状激活肾上腺素迸发以最快的速度躲到阿尔弗雷德的死角，拔枪准备连射。

眼前炸开一片血色。

没有枪声，甚至没有发出一丝人声，这场单方面的战斗就已经结束。阿尔弗雷德看着倒下男人被子弹洞穿的额头，甩开手指上腥热的鲜血，望向站在巷口的人。

那道身影背负着其后暗夜城市闪烁点缀的霓虹灯牌，晕染开一片炫目的五光十色，老路灯的昏黄在被风吹起的发丝上晃荡，刚刚放下手中溜出一缕青烟的枪口。

“怎么，阿尔弗雷德。买个东西需要这么久吗？”

伊万就站在那里，自然得好像再问他今天出门有没有喂猫。

黑红水滴滑落而下，在地面上砸得粉碎。

—tbc—


	4. Chapter 4

————

阿尔弗雷德坐在昨天被他擦得锃亮的餐桌前，双手捧着一杯热水，他的衣服换过了，圆润的指甲弧度带着健康的粉色，缝隙里没有丝毫血迹。

伊万就坐在他的正对面，点上了一根全新的烟，一切非正常意外的起源。

从回来到现在，俩人没有一句对话，但阿尔弗雷德很清楚，伊万在等他开口，毕竟是他忍不住打破了游戏的规则。

留下的路不过两条。

装死，或者坦白。

答案不是很明显了吗？阿尔弗雷德可不觉得对方是好心碰巧路过那里来接他。

他并不害怕死亡，这是属于仿生人的机能，可亚瑟要他活下去，他不能违背这个要求又或是命令，再者，他对死亡并没有偏执的追求。

从理论上来说，就算没有伊万那枪，他也可以完美地解决那只鬣犬。所以那不算是伊万救了他，不需要对此心怀感激。

阿尔弗雷德摇晃水杯，波面泛起涟漪，对面的伊万睨了他一眼，尼古丁的苦涩在舌尖滑过，这是王耀的商品，不会添加任何奇怪的东西，单纯的烟丝。

可他的仿生人完全不是单纯的存在。

“你知道了多少？”阿尔弗雷德把水杯放在桌面上，一声轻响，先手入棋。

“不多。”伊万不动声色，内心感叹，这就没有先生的称呼了，真是薄情。“也不少。”

那就是知道大概了，阿尔弗雷德坐直。

“我不是家政型，你知道了。”陈述句。

“是的。”没有波动。“战斗型的仿生人在下城区很少见啊。”

“但你不是从我的动作看出来的。”眼前的仿生人褪下了往日用来伪装的扑克脸，眉尾上挑，透出一股确凿的肯定，整个人从发梢间鲜活起来。

“可以这么说。”伊万回想起阿尔弗雷德在厨房里凭借自己极强的反应能力抢救滑飞出去的瓷碟，又想起那张标识着极危的文件。“不过你真的觉得自己的伪装很完美吗？我是说……家政？”

哦，他被嘲笑了。阿尔弗雷德脸不红心不跳，他愿意为了家政问题偷偷上网去查已经是仁至义尽了，至少他没泡出可以毒死伊万的咖啡。

“我觉得我还蛮有天赋的。”

伊万仔细观察了阿尔弗雷德的表情，确定找不出一丝羞愧，抖落少许烟灰，哑然失笑。好，不愧是仿生人，在脸皮上也颇有建树。

“很好笑？”阿尔弗雷德对此的态度是问心无愧，破罐子破摔式的戳穿让他的语气再也找不回一丝先前的顺从。

“很好笑。”伊万弯起略下垂的眼角，挑起一个刻意做作又溢满真挚的嘲弄，让阿尔弗雷德刻意竖起的防御尖刺统统陷进了柔软的棉絮里。

阿尔弗雷德选择闭嘴，哼出一口气吹开飘过来的浅薄苦烟。

窗外的暗昼又开始下雨，淅淅沥沥的敲击声在加固过的玻璃窗上跳动，盖过了两人轻浅的呼吸。

“你还有话没有说完——” 在冷色的人造光下，那双人工制造的湛蓝眸子折射出伊万记忆里的星光，“0612、先、生。”句末的称谓倒是和平时的咬音一模一样。

“你也有话没说完，0704。”伊万没有意外，垂眸看着指尖的烟燃尽，家里的光脑并没有上锁，某种意义上也算是他的一种默许。

“那就打开天窗说亮话吧，你知道我是什么，我也知道你是什么，而我没有更多的东西和你交换了。”阿尔弗雷德重新半握住水杯，直接秀出手牌。这是一场赌博，而他的手心里甚至都没有筹码可以旋转。他盯着伊万波澜不起的紫罗兰眼睛，方才一缕逸散的轻烟顺着男人完美的侧脸抚过。

“我想雇佣你。”

“理由？”

“我有一个无论如何都需要救出来的人。不管我需要付出什么样的代价。”想起亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德忽然有些恍惚，他们分开多久了，这一瞬的犹豫，让原本坚定的话语在后半段散去了一半的底气。

不想去想那个明显存在的问题。

“嗯，我接受。”伊万和收留他的那天截然不同，稍加思考就轻易地同意下来。

“那你要什么？”玻璃杯上出现细小的裂痕。

“真是健忘啊，我不是说过了吗，而那个理由就是我留下你的原因。”伊万伸手，从阿尔弗雷德无意识的攥紧中救出了那个破裂边缘的杯子。“我需要一个家政型，就是这样。所以，阿尔弗雷德，你还是要继续做我的家政型仿生人。”

“我不是家政型，你明白这句话的含义吧。”没有了依靠物，对伊万所有格的表示并不赞同，阿尔弗雷德十指相扣攥成拳状。

“啊，这就是重点了。之前那种无聊的小失误，我都既往不咎，但从今天开始，你就应该是一个称职的家政型了，对吗？”伊万半举起玻璃杯，透过破碎剔透的蛛网看向分裂的阿尔弗雷德，后者咬紧下唇，皱着眉头，思索片刻后抬头，眼底燃着不惜一切的冷焰。

“一言为定。”

————

自从和伊万达成协议已经三天了。

本来他应该称呼那个人为布拉金斯基先生，可是对方当时接过他苦心研究一下午才勉强应付出来的焗土豆，满脸怜悯地看了他一眼，拒绝了阿尔弗雷德硬巴巴的尊称。

“伊万就可以了，我不喜欢我的姓。”男人颇有些嫌弃地叉起一小勺土豆，放入口中，“嗯……勉强吧……”

可恶，为什么有便捷速食还要做饭，在自己刚来的时候，伊万吃的也是速食包啊！阿尔弗雷德为效率而生的逻辑完全不能理解这种行为，在他和亚瑟生活的日子里，老人偶尔展露的手艺能让仿生人的舌头都为之恸哭，从此对下厨敬谢不敏。

你可以自己做啊！阿尔弗雷德腹诽。毕竟我只能吃压缩饼干。

“阿尔弗雷德。”伊万的声音把他拉了回来。

“什么？”

“为什么土豆下面是彩色分层？”被挖开的土豆泥赫然用食用色素染成了令人类视觉都肃然起敬的五彩色。

“外表也是食物的一部分。”阿尔弗雷德被问到了焗土豆里最满意的部分，洋洋自得地回答。

“很好，扣一分。”伊万放下勺子，推开碗。

“扣分？等等扣什么？”阿尔弗雷德敏锐地意识到这是对自己不利的东西。

“称职指数，满分十分，扣完了你就可以离开了。”伊万浅笑盈盈地端起水杯，漱口。

“可我们的约定里没有这条。”他试图进行最后的补救。

“刚刚加的。”伊万收起横置在桌面上的手枪，检查弹夹。“这是身为你的主人所下达的命令，根据我的心情，扣分数值不等。”

阿尔弗雷德气得掰弯了手里的勺子，伊万的眼睛马上扫过来，仿生人在对方不赞同的眼神中又把勺子掰了回去。

然后可怜的勺子不堪重负，直接断成两半。

“那我的委托呢？”阿尔弗雷德扔掉半截勺柄，强硬地转移话题。

“亚瑟·柯克兰……”伊万见好就收，毕竟一下玩坏了多没意思，他回忆起来自阿尔弗雷德的那个名字，前瑞文首席仿生人构造师。“根据现有的消息，他的确被押送回了地球。”不过时间隔得有点久，伊万并没有说出口，从几天的相处来看，仿生人对时间的敏感程度低到超出他的想象。

“那他在哪里？”

“上城区的瑞文吧，但那里不是你我可以随便进入的地方。”

“哦。”

还以为会得到更激烈的反应，伊万放下了准备用来控制仿生人举动的枪。真的很有意思，阿尔弗雷德，三番两次地脱离他的预料，还是第一次遇到无法推算行为的异常仿生人，那些背弃了固有使命的仿生人，往往只有一个目的，想活下去然后死去，或者让自己比人更像人后死去。这种不同和他的过去有关吗。

“那我什么时候能见到他。”阿尔弗雷德望向伊万，“需要我做什么吗？”

“你会做什么吗？”

“不会。”阿尔弗雷德移开视线，暗灰的雨水在玻璃上蜿蜒而下，“我已经学到了，一个人，或是一群人的力量终究是有限的。”

“……空悬之门是你做的吗？”伊万挑起了一个不接上下的疑问。

阿尔弗雷德先是想摇头，后又停滞，接着点头，痛苦又迟缓。“他们只是想对人类报仇，我……而却我相信了他们，那些不应该的死亡都是我亲手造成的，甚至包括亚瑟的事情。”

虽然主语暧昧，但伊万也大致推出了当时的情况，仿生人会有道德束缚吗，可是这种东西连人类都没有了。

他把五彩分层的土豆泥推到阿尔弗雷德的面前，塞了把新勺子给他。

“尝尝你自己的做的。”虽是命令句却没有一丝强迫的暗示。

阿尔弗雷德舀起一勺红黄相间的，甜咸交杂的诡异味道在舌尖弥散开，唔，乳酪加多了，人工合成的奶香味盖过了一切。明明他所有的步骤都是按照教程来的，怎么就失败了呢？

“好吃吗？”

“不好吃。”老实评价，说完他又舀起一勺蓝色的。“总比压缩饼干好点吧。”

“那从今天开始，你不用吃压缩饼干了。”伊万把玩着那柄断掉的勺子，“前提是你要保证今天这种情况再也不会出现。”

“哦，你是说五彩的分层还是过头的乳酪？”反正只要不吃压缩饼干，阿尔弗雷德就无所谓。

“你是故意问的吗？”伊万笑得眯起双眼。

阿尔弗雷德状若无辜地撇撇嘴，抹去嘴唇上沾染的蓝色。

“那你不吃吗？”

伊万瞅着那碗已经混成可怖颜色的土豆泥。

“我想我只在让你处理厨余垃圾。”

阿尔弗雷德对此的白眼要翻上房梁了，不过也把刚刚涌上的窒息情绪塞回了最深处。

灯光微暖，雨声依旧。

这张下城区小屋子的餐桌上，第一次有了除了猫以外的第二位食客。

—tbc—


	5. Chapter 5

————

五天？七天？又或是半个月？

不清楚，也不知道。

但是好像什么时候开始电视里关于他的通告就消失了。

阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地转动着手里的扫把柄，合成木的材质摸起来有种似真非假的手感，客厅的回廊铺着旧色的地板，卡莎在腿间绕来绕去，喵喵撒娇。

不过他现在已经在生活的压力（伊万是个不称职还独裁的房东）学会了很多家务活，而且自认为也学会了怎么做一道完美的焗土豆，还有更多其他种类的土豆料理，天知道伊万从哪里屯了那么多土豆，阿尔弗雷德现在听到这个单词就脑壳生疼。

但扪心自问，土豆还是比压缩饼干好很多，比亚瑟的特制松饼要好更多，所以他也不会抱怨什么。

毕竟这个世界都已经这样了，还去要求它给你更多也是不可能的事，视线外移，在天窗之外，隔壁半朽院落里的长椅已经被酸雨腐蚀成污浊的黑。

自从来到地球上之后，好像一直都在下雨。

无所事事地挥动秃噜的老扫把，清洁着干净得只有猫毛飘荡的回廊。顺便一提，他现在的称职指数是4分，在被扫地出门的边缘旋转跳跃。

不过阿尔弗雷德并不担心，他有足够的厚脸皮来和伊万拉锯这场完全不公平的对抗，至少伊万现在不会随时掏出枪威胁说要崩掉他漂亮的小脑袋了。

很有趣，这些天唯一用来打发时间的方式就是观察伊万·布拉金斯基本人，也算是收获颇多。

他们俩的相处模式很奇怪，比起陌生人来说，太过自然。可以在同一张方桌上吃着味道不达标的简餐，在同一个长沙发上纠缠着双腿抢占空间看着样板戏的节目，饲养着同一只猫，又会在进行武力手段前试探的拌嘴，过得貌似比任何人都亲密，却远远达不到被亚瑟所鄙夷的朋友程度。

那我们是什么关系？阿尔弗雷德很直接地问了伊万。

伊万插了一根炸的金黄的薯角，蘸着合成的酸奶油，认真地想了一秒。

雇佣关系吧，你和我用双向契约维系这段关系。

哦。阿尔弗雷德点点头，认可了这个解释。

这很重要吗？伊万有些不解地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，含糊地说了句不那么重要。

但的确很重要，至少对他来说，伊万是继亚瑟之外第二个和他构成关系的人类。

仿生人和人类最大的不同就是，正常的仿生人是按照命令而活，它们不会去与仿生人同类达成联系，即使是最普通的交流，对它们的逻辑来说，这无益于高效运行的任务指令。

但阿尔弗雷德已经决定了要为自己而活，不需要命令，而是意愿。

说回伊万吧，杀手先生在生活中到完全和他的职业不符，除了动不动拔枪威胁阿尔弗雷德不要再摔坏他的餐具之外，倒也是一个普通的人。单刀直入的说，在世界的秩序还存在的时代，伊万可以是画家，小说家，歌剧家等等一切徜徉在艺术河流里的职业，都根本不可能成为一名指尖上萦绕着死亡的杀手。

生活规律，饮食健康（至少相对健康），早睡早起，而阿尔弗雷德在得到一个旧型终端之后就变成和卡莎一样的作息时间了，对此伊万的评价是典型的堕落青少年，得到了死小孩不屑的哼唧和扣一分的代价。偶尔成熟的成年人还会折腾出一台老式唱片机，吱吱呀呀地播放张不知年代的交响黑胶，那个时候最适合用来窝在沙发里打盹，伴随着窗外沙沙的温润雨声。

但要阿尔弗雷德说的话，伊万最好的习惯应该是从来不把一丝血腥味带回家中。如果这座房子对伊万来说算家的话。

他并不知道伊万在“工作”的时候是一副怎样的表情，不过大体可以从初见时直接对他开枪的果断来看，多半也不是什么特别有趣的画面。

阿尔弗雷德对他的生活感到好奇。

乖巧地蹲在原地不动扫了一百次的某伪家政型脚边的卡莎突然竖起尖耳，眼睛转得溜圆，一路咪咪地吧嗒吧嗒跑向前门。

唔，看来伊万回家了。阿尔弗雷德一把扔开扫把，追上了猫咪的脚步。

————

“哟，伊万！”在看了太多上个世纪的超级英雄影片后，阿尔弗雷德终于从伊万讨厌的英音变成了伊万更讨厌的美音，整个人越发活跃起来，那双霓虹蓝的眼睛透出奇妙的活力，用一个词来确切形容就是精神美国人，对此不能说他不后悔。

尽管那些国家都已经消散在历史的碎片中，包括所谓山海不可平的仇恨或是热恋。

“你……”伊万弯身脱鞋，眼光上移，“又在偷懒？”

阿尔弗雷德面不改色，“没有。我做完了该做的。”

成年人不信任的目光。

“今天你去做了什么？”转移话题的阿尔弗雷德丝毫没意识到自己这番如同伊万另一半的暧昧发言，还理所应当地顺手接过了伊万的帽子。

“没什么，小工作……还有寄了东西。”铂金发色的高个子男人整理好前厅的凌乱，抱起撒娇的卡莎。

他也没想到伊万竟然会真的回答自己。

“工作顺利吗？”他只能硬着头皮往下接，毕竟电影里都是这么演的。

伊万语调轻快柔软，“很顺利哦。”

“哦……要吃晚餐吗？我在烤箱里热了土豆泥。”其实是做土豆饼的失败产物。

“嗯，时间也差不多了。可以。”伊万揉揉卡莎的耳朵，得到了两声软软的呜咽。

阿尔弗雷德莫名觉得有种瘙痒从腰腹部升起，在胸前松软地膨胀开，勾动他人造的心脏乱了一节，跃动出一股晚春的舒适暖意。

越来越奇怪了。

两人在那张熟悉的方桌前坐下，阿尔弗雷德熟练地接过伊万递过来的杯子，里面盛有热气腾腾的咖啡，这也是他来到伊万家之后喜欢上的，加有过甜的人工奶精。而伊万从大衣的内袋拿出扁瓶，往自己的咖啡杯里倒入透明的液体。

他知道那是什么，伊万自嘲道那是自己的生命之源，不过在现在的环境里，能弄到的手里的早已不是曾经正确的味道了。

也要求尝过，那一口入胃辣得眼泪直流，他不喜欢。

还记得当时朦脓间伊万俯视过来怜悯又掺杂嘲弄的眼。

谢谢，我有选择自己喜欢的权力。阿尔弗雷德想到过去泄愤式喝了一大口搅拌成浅棕的咖啡，果然，更喜欢快乐又甜腻的糖分在舌尖化开的感觉。

伊万尝了一口明显做的过于油腻的土豆泥，微凉的口感，还有些非泥的硬块，看来这颗土豆本来并非这个状态，嘛，和阿尔弗雷德认识了这么久，也知道了对方是一个什么无可救药水平的自我良好厨艺。

看来仿生人也不尽然是完美的。

差不多他也习惯了桌子上多了一个人的存在，更真实地说，他很怀念，不是长久以来的孤独，就像一件失而复得的珍宝，让他回忆起幼年热闹的布拉金斯基家。

他看着阿尔弗雷德心情很好地品尝那杯糖分爆炸的咖啡，头顶上孤立的那搓金发随之晃动，传递出主人愉快的心情指数，眼下糟糕的土豆泥貌似也变得可以下咽。

“喂，伊万。”

“什么？”他的仿生人和那些该死的美国电影一样失去了基本的社交礼仪。

“……”阿尔弗雷德张开口，顿默了一下，又合上。

嗯？伊万停下了勺子，对方已经有段时间没有这么犹豫不决了，不太好的比喻，像一只被养得熟透的猫，如果他想要什么，从来不会吝于开口。

“我们是……朋友吗？”那双漂亮又无机质的眼睛望过来，藏不住的期冀在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“朋友？”伊万把这个词咀嚼了一遍，对他来说这过于遥远。

阿尔弗雷德夸张地点着脑袋，“一起吃饭，一起看电视，生活在一个屋檐下，所以我们应该是朋友了吧。”

这下轮到伊万哑口无言了，家人之外，他从未拥有过朋友，这个概念对他来说过于陌生。不过并不讨厌。

“不，你是我的仿生人，就和卡莎是我的猫一样。”转身伊万把朋友抛之脑后，好笑，如果连人是他的，那么朋友就是无关紧要的附赠品了。

“我不记得什么时候和你签了这个契约？”阿尔弗雷德不满地用勺背敲击桌面，妄图博取关注。

“阿尔弗雷德，那是你最后一把勺子，坏了你就准备用手吃吧。”然而无情的人类不吃这一套。

他听到越发胆大的仿生人发出抗议的叽咕声。

“那……”阿尔弗雷德显然不肯放弃，“我最近找到了一个新的电影，你想看吗？”

请问在他家找到的电影，他有什么想不想看的必要吗？

“我想拜托人的时候应该有更正式的方式吧。”伊万微笑，让他冰封的眼眸得以解冻，如同冰川上流动的清泉。

“拜、托、了、要、一、起、看、电、影、吗？”阿尔弗雷德换回了刚来他家时的那副伪装脸，没有感情的音调藏在不甘下撇的嘴角后。

“可以哦。”伊万放下餐具，不容拒绝地下达命令。“记得洗碗，然后电影，没有前者，没有后者。”

“你这个刻薄无情的人类！”阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住爆发。

“否则就不看。”伊万看着对面跳脚，开心地眯起双眼，一天的疲惫尽数消散。

“你比亚瑟还苛刻！”

“那是因为他太宠你了，你今天肯定什么都没做。”

“我才没有！”

“电影。”

“啧。”

最终这场餐厅里的拉锯战，以伊万·布拉金斯基的完全胜利告终。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

—tbc—


	6. Chapter 6

————

前人说的好，从来就没有什么完美的胜利。

伊万·布拉金斯基对此深以为然。

他半边身子的血液循环已经被某个睡得忘乎所以的仿生人压得麻木，对方长手长脚地像只八爪章鱼一样紧紧地缠着他，绷紧的小腿勾住伊万的脚踝，掀起被抢走的半角被子，漏进丝缕清晨的冷意。罪魁祸首呼呼地把金发凌乱的脑袋枕在他的胸口，毫不客气的放浪睡姿让伊万感到前所未有的疲惫。

嗯，这也是让他提前两个小时清醒并在五点钟的淅沥雨声中凝视天花板思考人生的起因。

昨晚，在监督阿尔弗雷德完美地履行了洗碗的任务后，伊万抱着一种无所谓和态度和无比期待的仿生人窝进了破旧的老沙发，观看后者不知道从哪个角落搜罗出来的电影碟片。

但伊万怎么也想不到，这个世界上还存在会被劣质恐怖电影吓到的仿生人。

那些在他看来极其简陋廉价称得上好笑的特效，把这个当今世界人类顶尖科技结晶的完美造物吓得连连发出类似被扯了辫子的小妞一样尖锐又刺耳的哀鸣。

杀手先生极其不耐烦地勾起嘴角，扯出一个和友善相仿的微笑，如果了解伊万的人看见，怕不是早就吓得连滚带爬地窜远了，这是他心情极差的标志。

“阿尔弗雷德，我说，你很吵哦。”

“呜啊啊啊啊——！可是好可怕！好恐怖哇啊啊啊——”已经什么都听不到的阿尔弗雷德缩在他的右侧，怀里紧紧掐死着抱枕，抖得像个筛子，闪动的视线在屏幕和伊万之间做无规律的布朗运动。

“能请你闭嘴吗？或者我可以来帮你哦。”他安心又信赖的水管放哪里了，一下就能让噪舌的仿生人安静下来。

“咿哇啊——”伴随一声惨厉的尖叫，一个温热又柔软的躯体带着不容拒绝的势头撞进了伊万的怀抱，阿尔弗雷德抛弃了一直支持他的抱枕，转而用双臂死死地锢紧伊万的腰部，妄想把自己藏进对方的阴影之下。

该死的仿生人。伊万第一反应就是诅咒，阿尔弗雷德，作为一个优秀的战斗型，他的力气足让他可以如劈开西瓜一般轻易粉碎人类的骨骼，而在高度混乱的精神下，阿尔弗雷德失去了对自己力量的控制。

伊万的手摸向身侧，亲爱的托卡列夫就在那里，满弹，无保险，只需要一次轻轻的扣动，他就能从这场滑稽的电影之夜里解脱。

然后回归独身一人的日常。

拿枪的手指迟疑了一秒。

而在这时，阿尔弗雷德从被自己强行占据的怀抱中抬眼看向伊万，那双本该死气沉沉，透着虚假霓虹光泽的无机质双眼，在精巧的泪腺系统作用下，被人造的泪水浸得润湿，逆着电视屏幕跳动的冷白荧光，混杂成一种惑人的无辜，溢出来的透明液体从泛红的眼角坠落，直直砸在伊万的胸口。

那个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德的脸和他深埋在六英尺下的过去所重合。

“万尼亚……”

“哥哥！”

“快走吧，否则就赶不上……”

故土的冬日让冰雨都足以凝结，纷纷扬扬的黑雪从半空飞舞而下，落在女孩们奶金色的发顶，在洁白簇新的裙摆边留下污浊的半融水痕。

从家人那双紫水晶般的眼眸中，伊万看见了自己无力的倒影。

从眼前这双蓝宝石般的眼眸中，伊万又会看到什么样的光景。

“你……”发觉伊万的不适，阿尔弗雷德顺应自己的直觉，借着极近的距离伸出手，脸颊上温暖的指尖触感把人类从沉思中唤醒。伊万侧目抖了抖睫毛，避开了阿尔弗雷德探究的视线，明明是不能理解情感的非人，可好像只要对上，就会被看穿。

一时间，这方角落只有旧电影里夹杂沙沙杂音的片尾曲回荡。

“——看完了？”伊万转瞬间收拾掉了外泄的情绪，转而挂上一副滴水不漏的面具笑脸，“我可以走了吗？”

“哎？”

没等阿尔弗雷德反应过来，伊万就直接站起身，冷漠无情地让半搂在自己身上的某个树袋熊被地球的重力向下拉扯到一屁股重重摔在地板上。

“好痛！”阿尔弗雷德满脸迷茫地揉着自己受伤的部位，抬头瞪向始作俑者的背影，却只得到了一扇合上的门。

到这里都是完美的结束。听着同床人陌生又轻柔的呼吸，和连绵的雨声交织缠绵，伊万阖起眼睛，虽然有段意外的小插曲，但也是普通的日常。

在那之后，直到半夜。

特制的门被推开的同时，伊万就已经从深眠中睁开眼睛，适应夜视的目光轻松地捕获那道鬼鬼祟祟溜进来的身影，那根挺立的金色发丝是唯一让他没有马上开枪崩掉对方小脑袋的理由。

阿尔弗雷德裹着上个月拿到的新睡衣，脚下拖拽着一床卷皱的毛毯，腋下夹着枕头，借用木柜的遮挡，向伊万的床铺无声地摸过来。

伊万皱着眉，这个时候，他不在自己的快递箱里睡觉，来这里做什么。

他这么想了，所以他也这么问了，在阿尔弗雷德刚巧攀上床沿的瞬间。

“你在做什么？”

“——！”反倒是这个失礼的闯入者被吓得一激灵，“呀……伊万，晚上好？”

“现在是午夜，你不去睡觉，来我房间做什么。”黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德可以清楚地看见伊万枕头下露出的一角威胁性冷光。

“我睡不着……”老实交代。

“那就回去躺着。”完整的安眠被打断，伊万一晚上的脾气都在临界状态，把枪塞回枕头下，翻过身无视那个明显有所图的脸。

窗外，枯萎的死树在夜雨中挣扎，晃动的倒影在窗帘上舞动，枝干摩擦间挤出一声酸涩挠心的魔音。

阿尔弗雷德这一秒内的动作比他的思想快太多了，拖着枕头三步就窜上床，瞄准伊万的手臂就抱得得死紧。

伊万搂好被子刚想入眠，就被从后贴过来的高热体吓到，还真的敢爬他的床，伸腿想把阿尔弗雷德踹下去，没想到对方这个时候一改死倔死傲的硬脾气，视尊严若无物，极尽所能地攀附在伊万的腰上，把鼻尖紧贴于对方厚实的背部肌肉。

“下去！”

“就一晚上！”闷闷的声音从身后传来，恬不知耻地补上一句：“晚安。”

伊万的抗议得到的只是溜进被窝的夜寒，无奈地磨了磨后槽牙，挪到一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛，而阿尔弗雷德完美地顺着他的动作，分毫不落地蠕动跟进。

啊，他今天真的挺累了，那个任务说麻烦也不麻烦，只是那个快递……就结论来说很麻烦。

暖意从背后一点点地渗过来。

阿尔弗雷德异常的仿生人体质下，急速的新生代谢造就了他过高的体温，对于常年处于低温的伊万来说，就像个难以抗拒的热源体。迷迷糊糊间，被疲惫麻痹了防备的伊万没能抵挡诱惑，一把搂过还因电影后劲而颤颤巍巍的阿尔弗雷德，反客为主强势地抱了个满怀。

随后，在彼此交错的心跳声中，陷入无梦的安眠。

是的，这就是事实。

而现在是凌晨六点。

伊万木然地睁着眼睛，权衡用什么方式把阿尔弗雷德直接踹下床才能让他脑袋受击从而忘记昨晚的一切。

————

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，身边已经没有了伊万的身影。

他舒展着四肢，从床上爬起。

昨天晚上是他这段时间来睡得最安稳的一次，一定是快递盒和恐怖电影的错。

异于常人的逻辑系统还无法告诉他这当然无关。

做了简单的洗漱，终于从困顿中清醒，卡莎也喵喵地凑过来，阿尔弗雷德从厨房拿了一盒制式的猫罐头，和之前的猫粮拌好，揉了揉卡莎柔软的长毛。

嗯，伊万去哪里了？

从二楼隐约传来了人的动静，仿生人闭上眼睛很简单地确认后，便带着热好的面包和咖啡找了过去。

那是间从过去就一直上锁的房间。现在因为主人可能的疏忽，敞开了条小缝，透出微微的暖光。阿尔弗雷德好奇地推开了那扇门。

门后是阿尔弗雷德不曾想象的光景，或许仿生人本来对构想这种人类专属的魔法较为无力，总之，那是已经不存在于这个世界任何一处的久远曾经。

一片，无垠的，肆意绽放的，望不到边界的向日葵花海，柔软的花瓣连接在一起托起中间的花盘，花茎挺直，在远处碧蓝天穹的衬托下闪着流金的光泽，仿佛是永不熄灭的燃烧原野。

阿尔弗雷德只在自己的基础认知记忆里有过这种花的资料，不自主地被这片人工造出的自然瑰丽吸引。

很轻松地就在这片耀眼的金中找到伊万，阿尔弗雷德径直走了过去，不用担心会踩到花，因为那本就是虚假的三维投影，即使再逼真，也无法造出可以触摸的实体，他踏出的每一步都清晰地感受到脚下的土地反馈来钢铁的回响。

伊万没有回头看他，只是站在那里，程序设定的微风推动向日葵在他的四周摇曳，数码构成的逼真花瓣穿过外套的衣摆。

眼前的向日葵越是绚烂，就越对比出空气中这股不容忽视的陈旧灰尘味。

阿尔弗雷德把托盘里的面包掰下一块塞进嘴里，一如既往难吃的复制口感。

“为什么不给它们设定面向呢？”阿尔弗雷德舔干净嘴角的面包屑，“向日葵不会像这样长的乱七八糟的吧？”

“这里又没有太阳。”伊万伸手，抚摸身边的向日葵，数据的乱流在指尖散开又凝聚。“它们不需要向往虚假的太阳。”

阿尔弗雷德不能理解，电子向日葵不也是虚假的造物吗。

他把这个定义为人类感性中的自作多情。

“那你需要一杯热咖啡吗？”

伊万早就习惯了阿尔弗雷德跳跃的思维回路，正巧他也刚好结束了一时兴起的缅怀过去。

“不要把面包屑掉到这个房间。”他伸手没收了阿尔弗雷德的托盘。

“想吃你可以直说。”不屑撇嘴。

“你是不是又欠揍了？”

“我警告你，我可是会还手的。”

“你有一点寄人篱下的自觉吗？”

“亚瑟说过，假客气不会解决任何问题。”

“优良的家教...”

“谢谢夸奖！”

向日葵的金色花原随着门的关闭在惯例拌嘴的两人身后散去，化为交错闪烁的电子乱码，房间又褪回了原来的孤寂。

但这扇门并没有把真正的向日葵关在里面。

————

今天也是雨。

“你好，伊万·布拉金斯基先生，请确认签收您的包裹。”

阿尔弗雷德抱着卡莎，低头望着门口这个型号破旧的快递机器人，它和最开始相比又缺少了一个机械臂，不过不知道被谁插上了一把红伞。

可是伊万不在家，他今天又有工作。

“你好，伊万·布拉金斯基先生，请确认签收您的包裹。”

无性的合成音又一次催促。

“可以代收吗？”阿尔弗雷德尝试性发问。

“可以。”这个离散架一步之遥的机器人竟然给出了程序之外的回复，出货口吐出一个文件袋。“谢谢您使用本公司的服务。”

阿尔弗雷德拿起那个脏兮兮的文件袋，不知道是不是寄信人的密封没有做好，随着他的动作，里面装着的文件纸张突然散落了一地，他只能放开卡莎，弯腰去捡。

最上面的照片让阿尔弗雷德从梦一样的非日常中恍然清醒。

他死死地盯着那张照片里酸绿色的眼。

“亚瑟...”

—tbc—


	7. Chapter 7

————

伊万侧身避开一路摇晃驶过的运输车，在雨幕中溅起泥点，属于公用运转的邮寄系统，而现在也就只有这一点又旧又破的遗骸让人去怀恋下过去的秩序。

今天顺道，他去王耀那里绕了点路，有些在意的事。黑发青年捧着杯热茶，一脸无聊地坐在店里，看见伊万走进来，惊讶地挑眉。

“今天不是你的小女仆来吗？”

“有那样蠢的女仆吗。”伊万回应了明显的调侃。

“我还以为那是你的兴趣。”王耀装作对某次电话内容浑然不知，当然本来他也不是出于好心才告诉伊万火车站的临时检查。

“闲话就没必要了吧。”伊万的视线由浮在罐中的人造蓝色眼球转向店主，“我有一个问题。”

他停顿了一下，开口。

“——”

————

一小时后，伊万站在自家屋子的门口，酸水打湿了他外披的雨具，还记得他就是在这里被迫接收了名为阿尔弗雷德的快递。

那天好像也是这么糟糕的天气，不过洛杉矶的雨什么时候停过呢。

推开门。

室内没人开灯，幽暗的回廊吸走了最后一缕光，平日里会抱着猫噔噔噔跑过来的人也不见身影，一切都藏在阴影之下，空荡的家竟比身后的都市更像怪物贪婪的食道。

多年的直觉让伊万拔出腰间的枪，隐匿在风衣之下，拨开了保险。

一楼，地下室，确认无人。赤脚踩在地板上，收去可能暴露的任何声响。

二楼吗。伊万握紧了枪柄。踏上楼梯，耳边只有自己的逐渐放缓的心跳和屋外骤然急促的水声。

“mewo~”

刚到二楼，一团带着温暖热度的毛绒球就滚到了他的脚下，撞碎了室内凝固又窒息的无声空气。

“卡莎？”

得到回应的猫咪更加热情地绕着主人的裤脚打转。

“阿尔弗雷德呢？”伊万不认为有什么可以伤到一个战斗型仿生人，所以这一切只能是阿尔弗雷德出了问题。

猫的眼睛在黑暗中也闪闪发亮，卡莎一路小跑，而伊万收起了枪。

目的地是那个满是向日葵虚像的房间。

入目满是耀眼的金色花瓣，这是早就设定好的程序，在电子构成的风中，飘起的每一片数据花瓣都有被引导好的运转轨迹，也是伊万守望了近十年的梦。

一时间，他都没能在这片向日葵花海找到阿尔弗雷德，模拟的日光平等地抚摸过仿生人与花同色的发丝，在尾捎上闪烁，像是玻璃上滑落的水滴一般融入彼此。

衣摆上雨腥味滴落，在地面上滚动，领口传来不舒服的黏腻感，伊万在一米以外的距离停下。

卡莎倒是毫不介意地扑过去，也把对方从神游在外中撞醒，阿尔弗雷德低头看了眼乖乖蹲好的猫咪，视线回转，落在了一声未发的伊万身上。

那双眼睛，伊万眨眼，就和今天看见的人造眼球一样，透着如同玻璃似的冰冷，所有往日里活跃的感情都被捏紧压抑到最深处。

“你回来了。”阿尔弗雷德开口，语气平稳，“看来我的委托完成了。”

那份数据，他送去复原的文件。

“你看见了吗。”

“无意中，包裹破了。”比起辩解，更像是在说服自己。“如果，我没有看见，你会告诉我吗？”

伊万脱下手套，指尖因为冰雨的温度而泛白。

“为什么会认为我不会告诉你呢？这是我最开始就答应你的事。”

“那这样的话，我和你的契约就结束了。”阿尔弗雷德的右手死死地捏紧着皱巴巴的文件，那已经是好几个月前的记录。“既然已经无法找到亚瑟了，我——”

“你在难过吗？”伊万盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛一点点地、从坚冰一块融化开，软成一团晃动的蓝，就像记忆中的天空流淌在溢满的杯口。

“我不确定这是否是正确的情感。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃，“但我想我是在难过。”

“听起来就像是人类。”伊万认真的语气倒不是在嘲讽他，“比人类更像人类，还能因为家人的离去而悲伤。”

“我并不想成为人。”外表和人一样，说话和人一样的人造产物摇头否定，“我只要是阿尔弗雷德，这就可以了。”

“这样的想法已经将你与你的同类区分开，从这里离开后，异常的你会被鬣狗盯上，他们会在月亮升起的时候找到你。”伊万不由自主地想象了那个画面，那双死掉的眼球又从他的脑海中闪过，“撕裂你，直到你从这个世界上消失。”

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德把那张文件抚平，照片上的男人还是分开前的样子，满脸不耐烦地吊着眉毛，即便旁边就是死亡原因，短短一行：让柯克兰博士重置哥伦比亚0704的计划失败。“亚瑟是因为我而死。”

“从把你带出来的时候，这个结局就已经在等着他了。”伊万招招手，卡莎就回到了他的怀里，“他很清楚这一切。”

“那他为什么要把我带出来？”阿尔弗雷德摸上心脏位置，那里刻有他的名字。“这不公平……用他的死……”

“用公不公平来衡量，有些幼稚了。他是你的家人，光凭这点就足够了。”

“……你有家人吗？”

“有的。”果然对话会进行到这里，理智告诉他应该停下。伊万摸过卡莎顺滑的长毛，放她下去。

“是什么样的人？也和亚瑟一样吗？”

伊万的家人是什么样的人呢。

关闭了室内的虚拟成像，花海如星火散去，余下的这个房间空荡荡的，仅在角落里有一排矮小的书架，伊万从中抽出那本被翻阅过多次，书脊都有些散架的厚重书册，摊开一页，递给了跟过来的阿尔弗雷德。

那是一张旧时光的遗物，照片中，拥有奶金发色的三个孩子站在盛夏的向日葵田，笑得天真烂漫。阿尔弗雷德一眼就认出了被两位女孩挤在中间的男孩，那是伊万，年幼的他有着羔羊般清澈的眼眸。在他的身侧，其中一位女孩笑得眉眼弯弯，气质温柔，而另外一位紧紧贴着伊万，状若不满地瞅着镜头，脸上带着一丝红晕。

“这是我的家人。”伊万的声音变得柔软，露出了平日里不同的浅笑，他指着较高的那位少女，“我的姐姐，喀秋莎。”指尖下滑，“我的妹妹，娜塔莉娅。”

“她们和你很像。”阿尔弗雷德研究着照片。“你们分开了吗？”

“不。”伊万隔着老照片触摸他的过去。“她们已经不在了。”

仿生人沉默，挤出来一句干瘪的话。“抱歉。”

伊万抬头看向对方，视线所及，鼻尖和眼角微微泛红。

“为什么要道歉？”

“看起来你在难过。我不喜欢这种情感，仿佛有人捏住了我的心脏，让我无法呼吸。很抱歉让你想起难过的事情。”

怎么现在比任何时候都像仿生人。伊万皱起眉抬手，在阿尔弗雷德的额头上留下极其孩子气的一发弹指。

“？！”阿尔弗雷德不解地瞪过来。

“你可怜我的眼神好恶心。”伊万实话实说，在对面开始出声之前顺着自己莫名的情绪继续了之前的话，“说起来，我还清楚地记得那天晚上，我们看见了流星。”

“流星？”

“是啊，还许了不切实际的愿望。”

“我还没有见过流星。”阿尔弗雷德翻过相册，下一页还是三个孩子的合影，不过这张的背景是满天闪烁的星河，不变的是布拉金斯基兄妹的笑颜。“但对一个陨石许愿，这不符合科学逻辑。”

“是啊，所以那个愿望并没有实现。”语末落下苦涩。

“……”阿尔弗雷德怔怔地盯着他。

“怎么了？”回过神的伊万合起相册，说实话，他没想过会把这些事都告诉阿尔弗雷德，但今晚就是出于一种无法掌握的兴趣使然，又或者只是阿尔弗雷德在他的生活中占据了太多的空间，让他有些松懈。

“委托，我和你的那个委托。”阿尔弗雷德突然喊了他的名字，一字一句的认真，像是下定了决心。“伊万，我想去看流星。”

“现在的天空可看不见星星。”

“那就出去，离开这个区，去世界上找，找到一个可以看到流星的地方。”这个瞬间，阿尔弗雷德从今晚抑郁寡欢的气氛中重新活了出来，他把揉得皱巴巴的文件抚平对折，放入心脏前的口袋。“你和我。”

又看了眼安安静静蹲在一旁的猫咪，补了句，“哦还有卡莎。”

“我以为你的委托结束了。”伊万完全没把对方的话当真。

“不，这个委托失败了，所以作为补偿，你得答应我的要求。”阿尔弗雷德就像突然耍性子的孩子，一副你得听我的架势。

一定是今晚洛杉矶区的雨全部下进了伊万的脑子里，让原本冷漠克制的理性思维进水短路，炸裂出一团团某仿生人外形的火花。

“行吧。”

刚一出口，他就后悔了。

“好，我们明天就出发！”

阿尔弗雷德快步离开，在房间门口停下，回头。

“晚安，伊万。”

伊万马上知道，他未来还会更后悔。

他想起傍晚时，他和王耀的对话。

“哥伦比亚0704能活多久？”

“和每个仿生人一样。”

“七年。”

“这是写在基因里的，除非有人帮他修改，否则，只能是七年。”

伊万看着阿尔弗雷德离去的背影，老相册的棱角冰冷又沉重地压在掌心，他忍不住去想。

一颗流星的坠落需要多久。

—tbc—

**Author's Note:**

> 从一颗流星转移到另一颗流星，直至坠落为止。
> 
> ——杰克·凯鲁亚克《在路上》


End file.
